Variation sur un même thème
by Nyxia
Summary: [ Double OS ] " Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré de la façon que l'on connaît ? " Deux One-Shot, deux rencontres différentes et possibles entre l'auteur et sa muse.
1. Cet après-midi là

_Après une bien longue absence me revoilà! :)  
__  
Avec la formule « Et si? », il y a un monde de possibilités. J'ai décidé de me pencher sur la question « Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré de la façon que l'on connait? ». Auraient-ils seulement pu se connaître en d'autres circonstances? Un tas d'idées m'est venue en tête, dont deux plus imposantes que les autres. J'ai décidé de les coucher toutes deux sur papier pour me les sortir de la tête. Comme je trouvais qu'un One-Shot se valait autant que l'autre, j'ai aussi choisie de poster les deux. _

_* Prendre note que les 2 fanfictions ne se suivent pas et n'ont aucun rapport, aucun lien entre elles._

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**One day someone is going to hug you  
****so tight that all your broken pieces  
****will stick back together.**

Un ciel sans nuage affichait un soleil haut et éclatant, et une température douce et chaude laissait présager, ou à tout le moins espérer, un printemps hâtif. L'ambiance de la ville était effervescente, comme si les New-Yorkais se réveillaient après un long engourdissement. Les gens étaient allègres, souriants, certains avaient délaissé leurs épais manteaux, d'autres se prélassaient sur les bancs de parc, le visage offert aux vifs rayons. L'humeur joyeuse des passants contrastait atrocement avec celle de Kate Beckett.

Tête baissée, emmitouflée dans un long manteau, la chaleur semblait avoir oublié de l'atteindre ou était-ce l'affliction qui l'habitait depuis peu qui créait ce bouclier invisible. Depuis 2 mois, cette tristesse mêlée à une implacable douleur ne la quittait plus, faisant corps avec tous les pores de sa peau, envahissant sa tête, ravageant son cœur et la laissant trop souvent le souffle court.

L'assassinat de sa mère, cette soirée du 9 janvier, avait marqué sa vie entière, la changeant à jamais et transformant du même coup sa personnalité et tout son être. Elle se retrouvait plongée dans un abîme sans fond et sans lumière, une tempête oppressante qui lui avait fait perdre ses repères. L'esprit de Kate était devenu comme un tourbillon, tournoyant sans fin pour émerger de la noirceur, remonté du néant vers la conscience, mais un instinct le refoulait et, glissant et dérapant, il retombait dans l'obscurité, loin de l'intolérable vérité. Cette lutte qu'elle menait indéfiniment entre le déni et l'absence manifeste de sa mère épuisait ses forces, la rendant chaque jour toujours un peu plus pâle, de larges cernes foncés marquant sa peau sous ses yeux.

En l'espace d'une nuit, elle s'était retrouvée désemparée, hagarde et orpheline. Non seulement elle devait maintenant apprendre à vivre sans mère, mais au cours des mois suivants, elle constata qu'elle avait également perdu son père. Petit à petit, elle le voyait s'enfoncer dans un abysse d'alcool, d'incompréhension et de profonde douleur. Ils étaient deux naufragés partis à la dérive apprenant, chacun à leur façon, à nager et à respirer.

Ils étaient ensemble, mais seuls. Père et fille tentant de survivre à ce deuil, en parallèle.

Kate devait admettre que son comportement l'inquiétait, se demandant si l'alcool allait prendre toute la place, si dans quelques mois la situation n'aurait pas empiré, creusant d'avantage ce fossé entre eux.

Pour le moment, la jeune femme savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle sur qui elle pouvait compter. Sa souffrance n'avait pas de répit et elle-même ne croyait pas encore au fait que Johanna Beckett ne serait désormais plus de ce monde, mais tôt ou tard elle savait qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose pour son père, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se détruire à petit feu. Mais elle avait sa propre tourmente, son immense chagrin, et c'était bien assez pour elle.

Elle avait abandonné l'université sachant que d'étudier à Stanford loin de la maison, alors que les policiers procédaient à une enquête pour trouver le meurtrier de sa mère, elle ne serait jamais parvenue à terminer son semestre. Kate devait être chez elle, près de son père, à espérer que le coupable soit mis derrière les barreaux. Mais l'enquête piétinait et tout ce que les policiers pouvaient confirmer pour le moment était que sa mère s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et que cela avait tout l'air d'un meurtre commis par un gang de rue. Une initiation d'un membre ou tout simplement un crime gratuit et spontané.

Alors que la jeune femme devait composer avec la perte de sa mère, l'enquête qui n'avançait pas et ne donnait aucun résultat devenait un poids supplémentaire sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que les enquêteurs se satisfaisaient de cette réponse alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible.  
Jamais Johanna Beckett ne se serait retrouvée seule dans une ruelle mal famée. Ils devaient d'avantage fouillé, chercher, interroger, si ce n'était pour sa mère, alors pour eux, pour ceux qui restaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ces officiers de police réussissaient à vivre en sachant qu'un meurtrier courait toujours et que la famille de la victime en souffrait.

En deux mois, elle était donc revenue dans la maison familiale avec son avenir d'avocate mis sur la glace. Son père n'avait jamais protesté à ce propos, pourtant si fier que sa fille choisisse et soit acceptée à Stanford et son école de droit. Sans avenir, sans parents, elle savait qu'elle se tenait à la croisée des chemins, la mort de sa mère changeant tout, mais souhaitait que ce changement ne soit pas vain.

Depuis ces deux derniers mois, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en public, Kate s'étonnait que les autres puissent continuer à être heureux. Que pour eux, leur vie se poursuivait alors qu'elle percevait la sienne comme mise en attente. Elle avait cet impression de retourner parmi les vivants ces fois comme aujourd'hui où elle était entourée de gens.

Le nez enfouit dans le col de son manteau, elle dépassa trois femmes qui papotaient joyeusement. Son père ne remarquerait probablement son absence que lorsqu'elle reviendrait à la maison. Il s'était barricadé dans sa chambre avec ses souvenirs et tous les effets personnels de sa femme qu'il n'avait pu encore jeter.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme sortait depuis une semaine et elle y tenait. Depuis quelques années, elle était fan d'un auteur de romans policier, Richard Castle. Il avait fait sa marque avec une série de livres sur les aventures de Derrick Storm et Kate avait rapidement accroché sur son style d'écriture, les histoires rocambolesques et les détails impressionnants concernant les scènes de crime.

Jusqu'à tout récemment, ses romans n'étaient que pur divertissement pour elle, mais avec ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait repassé toutes ses histoires en revue, annotant dans la marge des pages les indices que l'auteur laissait en cours de route, décrivant comment les inspecteurs menaient leur enquête. Ce personnage était devenu comme un alter-ego, haut en couleur, intelligent, tenace et débrouillard.  
En parcourant de nouveau ses livres, Kate ressentait une forme de sérénité inexplicable, sorte d'accalmie dans cette tempête harassante. Elle retrouvait une certaine tranquillité dans sa relecture et ce besoin de trouver tous les indices menant au tueur, auxquels elle n'avait accordé que peu d'importance à la première lecture. Avec la sortie d'un nouveau roman qu'elle pourrait se mettre sous la dent et la venue de cet écrivain dans une librairie de son quartier pour une séance de dédicace, Kate avait toutes les raisons de vouloir sortir et s'approprier les nouvelles aventure de Derrick Storm.

Bien qu'elle appréciait le talent de Richard Castle, elle n'avait aucune intention de le rencontrer pour qu'il signe son exemplaire. Il y aurait probablement une horde de gens, des heures d'attente et elle n'était pas intéressée à se mêler à des fans prêts à tout, surexcités et expansifs.  
La librairie, orientée face à un parc d'amusement pour enfants et entourée de cafés bohèmes et d'antiquaires, était la favorite de Kate de toute la ville. Elle y avait passé durant toute son adolescence un nombre incalculable d'heures à parcourir tous ses rayons, se retrouvant très souvent assise dans un coin, plongée dans quelconque bouquin.

Le soleil continuait de plomber et elle prenait son temps.  
Les passants qui la croisaient évitaient soigneusement de la regarder. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient et ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle connaissait leur expression de surprise, leur regard inquiet face à cette fille décharnée, des cernes foncés sous les yeux, les joues creuses et surtout, ce regard hanté et lointain. Si de prime abord son allure ne les déconcertaient pas trop, certains tentaient d'engager la conversation, mais ils étaient vite éloignés par cette froideur et cette dureté qu'elle trainait avec elle. Mais Kate ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte, ce n'était pas des airs qu'elle voulait se donner, elle était devenue ainsi, point.

La jeune femme tourna le coin de la rue et se retrouva devant une file de gens. Même si elle avait vu juste, elle eut un mouvement de surprise et étira le cou pour évaluer la longueur de la procession. Si autant de fans étaient au dehors, la librairie devait être alors plus que bondée. Elle estima le temps d'attente d'au moins deux heures, mais se faufila tout près de la lignée de fans patients, remontant ainsi jusqu'aux portes de la boutique et entra.  
Les lieux bourdonnaient d'activités et de conversations et comme elle l'avait prédit, il y avait foule. Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux et entr'aperçut Richard Castle tout au fond, signant inlassablement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un énorme étal qui exposait le nouveau roman de l'heure. Elle admira un moment la couverture, puis se saisit d'un exemplaire, parcourut rapidement le résumé, feuilleta le livre en humant l'odeur des pages neuves, l'ombre d'un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Richard Castle croyait aux pressentiments. Il était de ceux qui évoluaient d'après leur instinct, accordant avec respect une attention à ce que son intuition pouvait lui souffler. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec l'impression que cette journée allait être décisive, comme une étape déterminante pour la suite. La suite de sa carrière ou de sa vie, il n'était pas arrivé à définir ou préciser ce sentiment. En signant une copie de son livre pour une jolie blonde pulpeuse, l'écrivain se disait pourtant que cette séance de dédicace avait toutes les chances d'être le lieu idéal pour qu'arrive ce moment crucial.

Il aimait ces après-midi passées à rencontrer ses lecteurs, savourer leurs compliments et connaître leurs commentaires variés. Il devait bien admettre que le plus souvent c'était des jeunes femmes séduisantes qui se présentaient, davantage intéressées d'obtenir son numéro de téléphone plutôt qu'un autographe. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire il avait fréquemment bénéficié de leurs avances à peine voilées. Il avait pour leitmotiv de profiter de la vie et de tous ses plaisirs et il ne s'en privait pas.  
Cependant, cet univers de faste, ces rencontres momentanées, ces soirées de luxe arrivaient parfois à le lasser. Il aimait les avantages sociaux que son statut d'écrivain célèbre lui procurait; les meilleures sièges à un concert, une table dans les restaurants les plus courus, avoir pour partenaires de poker les auteurs de best-sellers les plus reconnus, mais il en avait assez quelquefois de cette futilité et se demandait si ce qu'il faisait comme métier avait réellement un sens, une utilité quelconque.

Richard retint un soupir et avisa la file devant lui qui ne semblait discontinuée. Parmi cette marée de filles au décolleté plongeant et au sourire immaculé, il remarqua une jeune fille au loin, face à un étalage de son livre, qui détonait des autres. Engoncée dans un long manteau de laine, de longs cheveux sombres retombaient sur ses épaules, il pouvait voir sur son visage blafard un mince sourire courir sur ses lèvres. Il ne put poursuivre son examen, une brunette hystérique venait de lui mettre une petite culotte rose sous le nez lui demandant de la signer. Richard eut un grand éclat de rire et s'exécuta. Puis vint une autre, et encore une autre, certaines avec une copie de son roman, d'autres pas.

Plus tard il la revit, cette fille hâve à la crinière sombre, errer dans les rayons de la librairie, nullement pressée semblait-il à venir faire autographier l'exemplaire qu'elle tenait serrer contre son cœur.

Le nouveau best-seller à la main, Kate s'attarda dans son endroit préféré. Elle arpenta un moment les rayons qu'elle connaissait par cœur puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les souvenirs la percutèrent de plein fouet. Ceux d'un temps révolu, l'adolescence, mais surtout ceux de l'insouciance. Cet état qu'elle avait perdu la nuit du 9 janvier en même temps que sa mère et qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais plus. Ce temps où la vie était facile, où elle ne se doutait pas que l'existence pouvait être si cruelle. Toute naïveté ou candeur s'étaient éteintes en elle, de même que l'étincelle de fougue dans ses yeux. Plus rien de tout cela ne reviendrait et cette constatation lui coupa le souffle, fit se dérober ses jambes sous elle. Elle se retint à une étagère, mais aucune force ou résistance ne pouvait la maintenant debout et elle glissa contre le meuble.

Assise au sol, le dos appuyé aux livres, elle ne put contenir ses larmes et c'est le visage enfoui dans ses bras qu'elle pleura la perte de sa jeunesse et son début de vie de femme entamé brutalement. Le deuil de tout ce que contenait sa vie d'avant. Elle pleura son père qui ne semblait plus voir qu'elle existait, qui avait oublié d'être un père et d'agir comme tel. Et puis, à travers ses sanglots, pointa une solution. L'idée lui semblait si claire qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas songé plus tôt. Cette évidence lui fit sécher ses larmes et relever la tête, analysant cette perspective sous toutes ses coutures.  
Mais sa décision était prise et elle avait maintenant un avenir, du moins un but. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes et se remit sur ses pieds.

Étonnamment, la file de fans avait considérablement diminuée et seulement une vingtaine de personnes attendait leur tour. Elle avait constaté pendant l'après-midi que la plupart des lecteurs étaient des femmes enthousiasmées de présenter leur décolleté à l'écrivain.

Elle était maintenant assez près de la table de signature et pouvait voir Richard Castle et ses réactions face à leurs attitudes si peu dissimulées. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son auteur favori et elle le trouva charmant. Il semblait affable avec tout le monde et riait lorsqu'on lui demandait de signer un buste ou tout autre bout de peau, mais se prêtait de bonne grâce aux exigences de ses lectrices. Elle étudia son visage, ses perçants yeux bleus, son sourire mutin et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Richard s'était aperçu qu'elle l'observait. Du coin de l'œil, il l'avait vu s'arrêter près de la table, mais demeurer en retrait, le dos appuyé contre une colonne de brique, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau, son livre coincé sous le bras. Il lui jetait fréquemment de furtifs coups d'œil, la révélant plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Il ne savait s'il en était l'objet, mais son regard grave et pénétrant le déstabilisait. Il se dégageait d'elle une impression de tristesse, accentuée par son visage soucieux. Cette frêle jeune femme le désarmait et l'émouvait tout à la fois et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans sa direction et d'accrocher son regard pour la première fois. Il vit chez elle un imperceptible mouvement de recul, et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Il avait perdu le rythme dans ses dédicaces et une rousse s'impatientait devant lui. Il retourna à ses fans, la lignée ne consistant plus qu'à une demie douzaine de personnes. La librairie demeurait cependant comble et vint un moment où il la perdit de vue.

Kate ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait. Elle avait l'envie et le besoin de se retrouver seule, mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle avait été surprise, plus tôt, de croiser le regard de Richard Castle. Ses yeux bienveillants l'avaient décontenancé un moment et lorsqu'il lui avait adressé un sourire franc, elle avait deviné un côté de lui masqué sous son vernis de grande confiance. Elle avait senti ce sourire sincère et révélant une facette sensible de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner.  
Peut-être était-ce tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui la regarde véritablement dans les yeux alors que tous les autres l'évitaient consciencieusement.

Et quand elle se rendit compte que plus personne n'attendait en file, Richard Castle apparut devant elle. Sa stature était imposante, des épaules larges et un corps athlétique. Un air de totale assurance était toutefois dilué par un sourire apaisant. Kate se sentit tout à coup paralysée.

« Bonjour! »

Kate cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Richard ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continuait de lui sourire.

« Tu attendais jusqu'à la toute fin pour que je signe ton exemplaire? »

Il pointa de son index le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle contempla la couverture et secoua la tête.

« Non… souffla-t-elle, inaudible. »

Ses yeux toujours rivés au roman, Kate ne savait quoi répondre. Qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait, mais ne se voyait pas comme ces centaines de femmes surexcitées et sans orgueil. Qu'elle n'avait pu quitter la librairie avant de considérer son auteur favori en action et connaître son attitude face à cette popularité toute féminine. Qu'en la regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'en lui accordant un sourire honnête, elle avait ressenti un réconfort provisoire, mais salutaire.  
Elle releva la tête, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitante.

Richard la voyait tergiverser, froncer les sourcils, cherchant une réponse valable. Il pouvait maintenant mieux détaillé son visage levé vers lui. Malgré qu'ils soient émaciés, ses traits tout en angles affichaient une beauté certaine. Elle n'avait assurément pas plus de vingt ans et il fut étonné que son regard porte la marque d'une blessure à un si jeune âge. Ce malheur semblait si vif, si présent, qu'il ne pouvait qu'être récent. Et alors qu'il se disait en toute humilité qu'il devait parler, la toucher ou simplement la prendre dans ses bras afin de lénifier un peu cette déchirure, on lui saisit le coude dans un geste de possession, s'y accrocha et une voix haut perchée cassa l'air suspendu.

« Rick, je te cherchais partout ! »

Grande, une silhouette sculpturale, de longs cheveux blonds platine lui cascadant dans le dos, Madison, sa nouvelle conquête des deux dernières semaines, se tenait à ses côtés, le visage aux allures vexés.

Il lui adressa un sourire indulgent, néanmoins légèrement agacé.

« Je discutais avec cette jeune personne, répondit-il se tournant vers Kate, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire davantage chaleureux. »

La jeune femme demeurait stoïque. Madison dirigea son regard vers elle, la dévisagea de haut en bas, un sourcil levé. Kate ressentit toute la condescendance possible dans cet examen, la séduisante blonde évaluant si elle était une menace potentielle. Celle-ci dégageait tant d'arrogance et d'avidité que cela la vieillissait prématurément, alourdissant ses traits. Elle reporta rapidement son attention vers son partenaire, s'écriant, excédée;

« Allez, on part d'ici au plus vite ! C'est d'un ennui mortel ! »

La remarque figea un instant Richard, puis il pivota vers Madison;

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais en conversation avec quelqu'un, chuchota-t-il. »

Kate trouvait inopportun d'assister à une conversation qui ne la concernait pas et dont elle n'avait, de toute façon, aucun intérêt. Elle quitta donc la librairie sans demander son reste.

« Oui, mais tu sais qu'avec moi, tu auras quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable qu'une conversation, murmura sa compagne, aguicheuse, s'approchant d'avantage de lui, le frôlant. »

En d'autres circonstances, Richard n'aurait pas protesté, aurait quitté prestement les lieux, envisageant les heures de plaisir qui s'offraient à lui. Pourtant, il trouvait inconvenant cette attitude provocante, et puis il tenait à discuter avec cette jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et qui l'avait troublé sans qu'il ne sache trop comment. L'insistance de Madison commençait à l'irriter sérieusement.

« Écoute, si tu tiens tellement à partir, tu n'as … »

Sa main pointait la sortie, mais il venait tout juste de constater que la belle brunette n'était plus près d'eux, et sa phrase resta en suspens.

« Oh, super ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison de vouloir rester ici! »

Elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers les portes de la sortie. Le jeune écrivain promena une dernière fois son regard dans la pièce et il dût admettre qu'elle les avait quittés sans aucune parole à son égard. _« Je suis bête ou alors totalement égocentrique, se dit-il. Après tout, elle n'était pas venue pour me rencontrer, elle a refusé ma dédicace. »  
_Il suivit Madison sur le trottoir et il allait monter dans le taxi que la jolie blonde venait de héler lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Assise sur une balançoire dans le parc d'amusement en face, elle regardait au loin, une poignée d'enfants hurlants et courant tout près. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'approcher. Il eu un pincement au cœur devant cette image. Sans osciller d'avantage, il poussa Madison dans le taxi et lui assura qu'il avait complètement oublié, mais il avait promit au propriétaire de la librairie de partager un verre et un cigare avec lui.

« Quoi?! protesta-t-elle, ahurie. Rick, c'est une blague, non? »

Elle voulut sortir du véhicule, mais il ferma la portière avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Son ton plaintif lui rappelait un enfant boudeur qui faisait un caprice.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas, affirma-t-il en tapant trois fois du plat de la main le toit de la voiture, signifiant au chauffeur qu'il pouvait partir. »

Reculant prestement sur le trottoir afin qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, il s'entendit dire qu'il allait lui passer un coup de fil en soirée. Il attendit que le taxi ait tourné le coin de la rue avant de se diriger vers les balançoires. À l'entrée du parc, il marqua une pause, prenant un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi il y tenait tant ? Mais aucune réponse rationnelle ne lui vint.  
Il dut se résoudre à accepter cet attrait illogique.

Rick passa derrière la jeune femme et prit la place libre à ses côtés. Kate pencha légèrement la tête vers l'écrivain et ne put contenir une expression d'étonnement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. »

Ses yeux interrogateurs visés aux siens, elle haussa une épaule.

« Ça va, répondit-elle, stupéfaite qu'il soit là pour s'excuser. Je n'avais pas à assister à cette conversation de toute façon. »

Il fut ravi d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois, un ton doux, calme et profond, un brin éraillé.

« Madison peut être très envahissante parfois, constata-t-il sans donné plus d'explication. »

Rick laissa son regard errer sur le parc et les enfants chahuteurs. La jeune femme continuait de le contempler à loisir, sa remarque ayant éveillé sa curiosité. Elle demeura cependant muette sur ses interrogations.

« Tu viens souvent dans ce parc? »

L'auteur redirigea son attention vers elle. Celle-ci l'observait intensément et il nota qu'au-delà de tout, elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Magnétiques. La question sembla la désarçonnée et elle tourna vivement la tête dans la direction opposée. Kate ne saisissait pas pourquoi il devait s'attarder, faire semblant de s'intéresser. Il s'était déjà excusé, pourquoi cette attention vers elle? Elle se résolut néanmoins à répondre.

« J'ai passé presque toute mon adolescence dans cette librairie. C'est ma préférée de tout New-York. J'habite le quartier, alors je connais les environs comme le fond de ma poche. Le parc, j'y viens quand je veux réfléchir. »

Elle avait bredouillé ces paroles, tripotant son roman pour se donner une contenance. Rick accueillit ce flot d'informations avec joie, bien qu'il la sentait sur ses gardes.

« Réfléchir. C'est ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive? »

Kate fit volte-face vers lui, troublée. Il avait visé juste. En quittant la librairie, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de retourner chez elle, dans son monde saccagé. Comme elle avait pu le faire depuis deux mois, elle avait ressentit comme une nécessité de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Quand elle se trouvait en présence de son père, elle n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. Le parc lui donnait une tranquillité d'esprit dans ce vacarme dissipé enfantin.

Rick comprenait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, s'apercevant que les yeux de la belle brune s'emplissaient de désarroi et qu'il la voyait tenter de masquer sa confusion. Malgré un air de solitude et d'indépendance, une intense vulnérabilité émanait d'elle. Elle semblait lutter continuellement entre sa force et sa fragilité. On la dirait profondément meurtrie, intensément habitée, vibrante, comme si toute la tristesse possible s'était réfugiée en elle. Il y avait en cette jeune femme une densité qu'il n'avait jamais perçue, jamais reconnu en aucune autre personne. Tous ses gestes, chaque respiration, le moindre frémissement témoignaient de sa douleur dans sa plus forte acuité. Il ne connaissait pas l'origine de cette peine, mails il avait littéralement vu qu'avec sa question, il avait effleuré une partie de la pointe de l'iceberg. Il décida donc de dévier la conversation dans une autre direction.

« Mis à part que tu passes tout ton temps libre dans cette librairie, que fais-tu quand tu es occupée? Tu fais des études dans quel domaine? »

Encore, la question sembla la dérouté, mais un éclair d'opiniâtreté traversa ses yeux. L'idée que Kate avait eue entre deux rayons de la boutique cet après-midi lui revint à l'esprit. Ce but bienfaiteur l'emplissait soudainement de détermination.

« Je vais déposer ma candidature pour entrer à l'académie de police. »

Mettre des mots sur son projet le rendait encore plus tangible, possible. Rick la regarda avec un étonnement certain, mais elle voyait dans le regard qu'il lui portait une fascination mêlée de curiosité.

« S'il y a une seule chose dont je suis certaine aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle, est que je veux devenir détective et, un jour, travaillé dans la brigade des Homicides. »

Le jeune écrivain garda le silence une poignée de secondes afin de savourer et d'admirer la volonté de cette écorchée vive. Puis, il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer que tu y parviendras. »

Pour la première fois, il la vit sourire. Un vrai sourire, franc, et à défaut d'être joyeux, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et comme si la réalité la rattrapa d'un coup, Kate perdit son sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle devait rentrer. Il se faisait tard et elle ne voulait jamais s'éloigner trop longtemps de son père.

« Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle en se levant. »

Richard quitta la balançoire à son tour et, avec beaucoup de modestie, il osa demander;

« Je sais que tu n'es pas venue pour avoir une dédicace, mais j'aimerais bien écrire quelque chose. J'y tiens. »

Prise de court, elle acquiesça.

« Oui, bien sûr! »

Elle lui tendit son livre et Richard en fut ravi. Il griffonna une note et, satisfait, le lui rendit.

« Ça été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, affirma Kate.

- Oui, un vrai bonheur pour moi aussi. Il s'arrêta une seconde. Tu dois bien avoir un prénom, ajouta-t-il, badin. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Katherine »

Il hocha la tête, répéta le prénom doucement. La brunette lui tendit la main et l'écrivain, dans un élan spontané mais, lui semblait-il, juste, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Kate se pétrifia un instant, mais le contact était si chaleureux qu'elle y répondit et se laissa aller à resserrer leur étreinte.

Il lui semblait que personne ne l'avait serré depuis une éternité.

Rick fut heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas cabré et l'enlaça avec toute l'affection possible. Ils finirent par se séparer et c'est sur un simple sourire qu'ils se laissèrent.

Elle le quittait. Déjà existante ailleurs, hors de portée.  
En la regardant s'éloigner, il se rappela le pressentiment qu'il avait eu au réveil. Encore une fois, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé.

Kate marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la maison. Elle avait eu une conversation avec son auteur préféré et il s'était avéré réellement intéressé à elle d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'expliquer. Soudainement, elle stoppa net et ouvrit le livre de Richard Castle. D'une écriture fluide, il avait écrit une dédicace qui la laissa interdite.

_« Even on the worst days, there is a possibility for joy »_

Elle rentra chez elle, la phrase tournant et retournant dans sa tête. En l'espace d'un après-midi, cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas avait su, bien inconsciemment, lui insuffler une force nécessaire et un but qui, elle en était certaine, changerait tout.

Un peu plus d'un an plus tard…

Kate Beckett marcha d'un pas rapide vers son appartement. Le froid était cinglant et les nuages bas couvraient tout. Elle avait hâte que le soleil et le printemps pointent enfin le bout de leur nez. La journée avait été éprouvante, mais elle voyait enfin une lumière au bout de ce long tunnel. Elle avait terminé première à l'académie de police, ses résultats irréprochables avaient impressionnés ses professeurs et collègues.

Et aujourd'hui avait été sa toute première journée à l'entraînement du NYPD. On la prédisait déjà à une bonne carrière d'officier. Kate acceptait volontiers leurs compliments, mais ne perdait jamais de vue son objectif de devenir détective aux Homicides.

Avant de rentrer, elle s'arrêta dans sa librairie.  
Richard Castle avait tout récemment sortit un nouveau roman. Il avait déclaré dans une entrevue télévisée qu'il mettait en veilleuse les aventures de Derrick Storm pour un moment afin de se consacrer à une nouvelle série de livres abordant de nouveaux personnages. Il n'en avait pas dit d'avantage, voulant laisser le soin à ses lecteurs de découvrir eux-mêmes ces nouvelles aventures.

Elle s'empara du roman et lu le résumé, qui la saisît. Puis elle éclata de rire, mi-émue mi-amusée. On décrivait l'histoire comme celle de Kate, une jeune femme de 20 ans, recrue au NYPD qui, pleine de ténacité et d'entêtement, voulait gravir les échelons le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir enfin mettre tous ses talents à profit au service de la brigade des Homicides.

Elle ouvrit le livre et sur la page de garde, la dédicace, qui lui était adressée, finit de l'émouvoir.

_« À celle qui m'a inspiré ce livre.  
__Cet après-midi là, tout a changé. »_

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que ça vous semble possible, plausible?_

_J'ai presque terminé le deuxième OS, je le peaufine et fais la dernière correction et devrais le poster dans quelques jours. :)  
__Laissez une trace de votre passage en cliquant sur le bouton au bas de la page ! ;)_


	2. Cette nuit là

_Alors voici la deuxième fic sur le thème de leur rencontre._

_Un peu déçue du peu de reviews pour la première ! En fait, plus déçue que cela ne vous ait pas plu comme je l'aurais souhaité! :)_

_Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode "3XK" (saison 3, épisode 6), je tiens à préciser que ce OS y fait référence par certains détails de la vie d'Alexis._  
_Comme je l'ai mentionné précédemment, les 2 fanfictions ne se suivent pas et n'ont aucun rapport et aucun lien entre elles._

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**Hold on**  
**Hold on to yourself, **  
**'Cause this is gonna hurt like hell**

La lune semblait immense cette nuit-là, éclipsant un ciel pourtant constellé d'étoiles éblouissantes. L'éclat de cette lumière irréelle inondait la chambre, éclaboussant le plancher de bois, les murs, le lit énorme.

Kate sentait petit à petit tous ses muscles se délier.  
Recroquevillée dans un profond fauteuil, les bras enserrant ses genoux, ses bottes à talons hauts abandonnées sur le sol, elle avait pris place au seul endroit de la pièce qui se trouvait dans l'ombre. Une certaine léthargie la gagnait après toutes ces heures sans repos, mais elle voulait demeurer vigilante et veiller sur l'homme qui s'était finalement assoupie. Il ne courait aucun danger, bien qu'elle ait pu constater quelques heures plus tôt que son état émotionnel était peut-être un risque pour lui-même. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, que peu à peu elle s'impliquait trop émotivement, qu'elle manquait de professionnalisme. Elle savait tout ça. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cet homme démoli, friable, à peine vivant.

Il y eut du mouvement en direction du lit et Kate vit l'homme ouvrir les yeux, puis tourner la tête vers elle. En l'apercevant, sa présence déclencha quelque chose d'horrible dans l'esprit de l'homme et le fit se redresser brusquement sous les draps. Sa respiration s'accéléra à toute allure et, se prenant la tête entre les mains, n'y tenant plus, il hurla. Il poussa un cri d'animal meurtri, écorché vif et Kate ferma les paupières, sa douleur criée l'atteignant comme des coups de poignards.

"Non!"

Son refus, son déni la touchait, reconnaissant des sentiments éprouvés il y a longtemps déjà. Lentement, elle se leva, le cœur lourd.

"Je n'ai pas tout imaginé. C'est vraiment arrivé, n'est-ce pas?"

Il chercha dans son regard une réponse, quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner tort. Que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'un rêve, qu'elle n'était que dans son imagination et qu'il pouvait retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Demain, il pourrait raconter son cauchemar à tout le monde et même, qui sait, se servir de l'idée pour un futur roman.  
Hélas, Kate hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'assit sur le lit, tout près de lui.

"Je suis désolée M. Castle."

La confirmation de la jeune femme le ramena à cette nuit horrible et, incontrôlablement, il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant à travers de longs sanglots. Inutilement, Kate posa une main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain, voulant faire cesser ce mouvement frénétique. Entre ses plaintes et ses larmes, il cria, pétrifié de son aveu;

"J'ai tué ma propre fille! J'ai tué Alexis!"

_**2 jours plus tôt ...**_

Au cours des années travaillées à la brigade des Homicides, Katherine Beckett avait eu à affronter bon nombre de familles de victimes de meurtre. L'étape d'annoncer la mort d'une personne à ses proches était toujours éprouvante. C'était inhumain pour la famille ainsi que pour l'inspecteur, mais crucial pour l'enquête. C'est pourquoi Kate prenait un soin minutieux, une attention empathique à répondre à leur moindre question, à expliquer ou réexpliquer si nécessaire chaque détail du processus de l'enquête, à les écouter inlassablement, se rendant disponible à tout moment pour chacun.

Chaque rencontre avec ces proches éplorés la ramenaient invariablement 12 années en arrière, la nuit qu'un officier de police les eut informés du meurtre de sa mère. Bien que choisissant ses mots avec soin, l'enquêteur n'avait montré à ce moment aucune compassion pour elle ou son père.  
Le détective lui avait paru blasé et détaché de leur situation. Avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'il essayait probablement d'éviter de s'impliquer envers les familles, leurs drames lui étant trop déchirants. En devenant détective aux Homicides, elle s'était cependant juré d'essayer de faire en sorte que jamais personne ne puisse penser qu'elle pouvait être insensible. Ces moments avec les familles lui grugeaient énormément d'énergie, mais elle les savait nécessaires.

En attendant au commissariat le père de la jeune victime trouvée un peu plus tôt, Kate essayait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Au beau milieu de la nuit, on l'avait appelé pour se rendre sur les lieux d'un homicide. Le corps d'une adolescente avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle mal éclairée.  
Le policier qui lui avait passé le coup de fil lui avait assuré que le corps correspondait à un avis de disparition que le père avait communiqué au commissariat lorsqu'il avait constaté que sa fille ne rentrait pas à la maison après les cours. On était dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, l'appel du père avait été passé le mercredi à 18h23.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Kate n'avait eu besoin d'aucun papier d'identification pour reconnaître la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois dans les tabloïds, mais elle savait que la rousse flamboyante était la fille adolescente du plus célèbre écrivain de New-York. Cet auteur, elle devait l'admettre, était son préféré depuis longtemps et pas pour de simples raisons.  
Elle avait commencé à lire ses romans pendant son adolescence, appréciant son style d'écriture et les histoires originales qu'il pouvait créées. Puis était survenu la mort de sa mère, sa chute dans de sombres abîmes, l'alcoolisme de son père et absolument aucune autre chose n'avait pu lui accorder une tranquillité provisoire que les livres de Richard Castle. Cet auteur avait su prendre une place toute spéciale dans son cœur et voilà qu'elle devait lui annoncer la chose la plus horrible que des parents puissent entendre.

Sur la scène de crime, elle avait rapidement conclu que le vol n'était pas le motif de l'homicide, les bijoux et l'argent étaient toujours sur la jeune fille. Elle devait donc attendre les résultats des analyses du Dre. Parish, la médecin légiste, avant d'avoir de sérieuses pistes à mener. À moins que ses collègues, les détectives Ryan & Esposito, aient récolté quelques indices en interrogeant le voisinage ou que des preuves retrouvées sur les lieux, bien qu'elle n'en avait vu aucune lors de sa visite une heure plus tôt.  
Tout ce que la Dre. Parish avait pu supposer était une strangulation, mais restait à déterminer si cette asphyxie était la cause du décès. Mais qui avait bien pu vouloir étrangler cette jeune adolescente sans histoire? Pour l'instant, elle devait révéler l'effroyable nouvelle à la famille et peut-être que celle-ci apporterait des éléments nouveaux.

Il était tout près de 4h00 du matin lorsque M. Castle arriva au commissariat accompagné d'une dame d'un âge certain. L'écrivain était visiblement en état d'alerte, ses yeux fouillant le commissariat à la recherche de sa fille. Ils se firent diriger vers une salle de repos où Kate les attendait déjà. En les apercevant, la jeune femme se leva.

"Détective Beckett, se présenta-t-elle en leur serrant la main.

- Richard Castle, répondit l'auteur. Et voici ma mère, Martha Rodgers."

Kate hocha la tête et les invita à s'asseoir.  
Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux et agités. L'enquêtrice ne voulut pas les faire attendre plus longuement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Richard Castle prit la parole.

"Où est ma fille? Vous l'avez retrouvé, n'est-ce pas? Ne me dites pas qu'elle traînait avec une bande de voyous, c'est impossible!"

Il parlait vite, gesticulait beaucoup, cherchait l'approbation de sa mère. Sa fébrilité palpable était difficile à freiner, la détective dut le couper dans le flot de ses questions.

"Mr. Castle, Mme Rodgers, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous assoyez."

La phrase les percuta, leur envoyant le signal d'une mauvaise nouvelle se pointer à l'horizon. Ils prirent place face à elle. Kate inspira profondément.

"Nous avons effectivement retrouvé votre fille. Malheureusement, M. Castle, c'est son corps que nous avons découvert. Votre fille Alexis est décédée. Je suis profondément désolée."

Il n'y avait aucune façon d'annoncer une telle nouvelle. Aucune forme d'apaisement. S'il y en avait eu, Kate l'aurait su. Souvent elle avait réfléchie à ses mots, à l'ordre des phrases, l'émotion qu'elle devait y mettre ou non, mais rien n'y changeait vraiment. La seule chose dont la jeune femme était certaine était que ce devait être bref et précis.  
La famille devait assimiler l'information tout d'abord, et elle leur laissait le soin de prendre leur temps, et ensuite de poser des questions. Quelques fois, voyant les proches totalement consternés, elle prenait les devants et les renseignait sur ce qui allait suivre dans l'enquête et les circonstances de l'homicide. Kate fonctionnait beaucoup avec son instinct et réussissait toujours à ajuster son attitude avec la famille qui lui faisait face.  
Cette fois-ci, elle voyait littéralement cet homme se briser sous ses yeux.  
S'affaisser et se tétaniser.

"Pardon? s'exclama Mme Rodgers, interdite. Comment... Mais c'est impossible! Qui a pu ... Où, vous l'avez trouvé où?

- Un passant a vu un corps dans une ruelle. Dès qu'il a constaté que l'adolescente ne respirait pas, il a prévenu les policiers."

Avec précaution, elle leur dévoila les éléments qu'elle était en mesure de partager. Richard avait ses prunelles bleues fixées sur elle, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il tentait de faire cheminer la nouvelle jusqu'à son cerveau et c'est lorsqu'elle se tue que lui s'anima.

"Comment est-elle morte?"

Rick n'avait pas peur de la question, ni du mot. On venait de lui apprendre que sa fille, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, n'était plus. Il voulait, il devait savoir. La douleur indicible n'avait pas encore atteint son cœur, seulement son cerveau, cela lui donnait donc un minuscule temps de répit pour être rationnel avant le déluge et la tempête.  
Le calme, la patience de la détective et la bonté qui habitait ses yeux formaient un rempart autour de lui qui lui permettait également d'aller au bout de ses interrogations.

"La médecin légiste n'a pas encore déterminée la cause du décès.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, s'objecta Richard.

- Je ne vous cache rien, assura doucement Kate. La légiste n'a pas encore fait de rapport et je ne peux rien avancer avant d'avoir son avis officiel.

- Vous ne pouvez rien avancer, mais vous avez des hypothèses, insista-t-il fermement.

La détective posa une main rassurante sur celles de l'auteur.

- Je suis désolée, M. Castle, je ne peux rien dire. Par contre, les résultats du rapport ne devraient pas tarder à m'être communiqués. La Dre. Parish est extrêmement compétente et minutieuse."

Mme Rodgers, devant tant de faits concrets, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. De ses deux mains, elle cacha son visage et sa voix étouffée répétait un refus obstiné.

"Ce n'est pas possible. Non! Je n'y crois pas, Alexis est toujours vivante. Ce n'est pas possible!"

Richard demeurait stoïque, inflexible. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et continuait de dévisager la jeune inspectrice. Celle-ci décida de poursuivre.

"Votre fille avait-elle des ennemis dont elle vous aurait parlé?

- Alexis était aimé de tout le monde. Jamais personne n'aurait pu lui faire de mal. C'était une bonne élève, une bonne adolescente. Détective, appuya l'écrivain, tous les parents l'auraient voulu comme fille. C'était une enfant modèle."

Kate hocha la tête, mais ne s'y mépris pas. Les parents avaient tendance à louanger leur enfant et pouvaient devenir complètement aveugle sur leurs mauvais agissements. Elle espérait que son interrogatoire la mènerait à quelque chose d'utile.

"Ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines est-ce qu'Alexis avait un comportement anormal? Avez-vous noté un changement dans ses habitudes?

Richard prit un moment pour réfléchir, puis secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, je ne vois vraiment...

Son regard s'éclaira soudain.

- Oui, je me souviens de quelque chose, affirma-t-il.

Kate pencha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Lundi elle m'a parlé d'une note d'un admirateur secret qu'elle avait trouvé dans son casier. Mardi soir elle est revenue à la maison avec une seconde note et une rose. Le deuxième message disait qu'ils devraient se rencontrer au parc proche de leur école.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je n'y ai pas porté attention, j'étais certain que jamais Alexis ne le rencontrerait. Ce pourrait-il que par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas été assez vigilant, ce salaud ait tué ma fille?

- Richard, tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça! s'indigna sa mère.

- Justement parce que je trouvais cela futile et sans intérêt pensant qu'Alexis était du même avis que moi.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ces notes, intervint la détective. Je demanderai à un collègue de vous raccompagner tout à l'heure et de ramener les deux messages pour les envoyer au labo."

Les questions se poursuivirent, mais outre la piste de l'admirateur secret rien ne fut concluant. Elle avait obtenu le nom du parc et comptait aller interroger le voisinage et également les amis d'Alexis. Peut-être leur avait-elle mentionné ce mystérieux soupirant.

En les dirigeant vers la sortie, Kate leur tendit sa carte professionnelle.

"Si jamais vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Même le plus infime détail pourrait nous être utile."

Martha, en larmes, se saisit du bout de carton et chuchota un remerciement. Malgré son air statique et son apparente froideur, Richard eut un mouvement de reconnaissance envers la femme devant lui. Il s'empara d'une de ses mains et la serra convulsivement. Sa gentillesse attentionnée et sa douceur l'enveloppaient lors du pire moment de sa vie. Il se faisait la remarque qu'au temps médiéval on tuait le messager porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
Aujourd'hui cependant, il devait admettre que cette jeune femme d'une bienveillance rassurante lui était salutaire.

Il quitta en se demandant comment il arriverait maintenant à faire face, seul, à son appartement et sa vie désormais vides.

La matinée débutait tout juste et le commissariat commençait doucement à s'animer. Les téléviseurs de la salle demeuraient perpétuellement à la chaîne de nouvelles continues et l'on voyait déjà l'annonce de l'homicide de la jeune adolescente.  
Les tabloïds, les paparazzis et autres magazines people allaient inévitablement s'emparer de l'affaire et Kate ressentait un profond dégoût pour le peu de respect qu'ils porteraient à la vie privée de Richard Castle et leur avidité maladive à vouloir faire scandale.  
Elle se demandait comment l'écrivain allait pouvoir affronter la mort de sa fille unique en plus de devoir supporter un éventuel acharnement médiatique. Personne n'avait besoin de telles épreuves.

Le policier qui devait raccompagner M. Castle revint quelque temps plus tard avec la liste des amis d'Alexis alors que ses collègues Ryan et Esposito, eux, regagnèrent le commissariat bredouille. Le voisinage n'avait été témoin de rien, n'avait entendu aucun bruit suspect et l'Unité de scène de crime n'avait trouvé aucun indice. New-York avait cela de négatif pour les enquêtes policières. Tant de gens dans une même ville, anonyme individus dans cette masse de population, il pouvait y avoir un meurtre à quelques mètres de soi sans que personne ne le remarque.

La liste des amis d'Alexis en mains, la détective se rendit à l'école secondaire de la jeune fille. Elle les rencontra un à un, de jeunes adolescents bouleversés par ce qui s'était produit. Nul ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi cela lui était arrivé, et tous s'accordaient pour affirmer qu'Alexis était une amie loyale, gentille, généreuse et attentionnée. Elle n'avait aucun ennemi, était une bonne élève, adorait son père et sa grand-mère et s'impliquait dans de nombreuses activités parascolaires.

Leurs témoignages faisaient écho à ce que M. Castle lui avait dit. Elle semblait vraiment appréciée de tous et aucun de ses amis n'avaient entendu parler de ce fameux admirateur donc Kate n'avait rien de probant pour son enquête. Elle terminait de questionner un étudiant lorsqu'elle reçut un appel du détective Esposito. Un camarade de classe d'Alexis était passé au commissariat après avoir appris la nouvelle de l'homicide. Il voulait leur rapporter un fait qui pourrait leur être utile.

"Il a vu Alexis au parc près de son école. Je lui ai demandé si elle était avec un autre élève, mais il n'en a vu aucun qu'il connaissait avec elle. Par contre, elle était en grande conversation avec leur professeur d'anglais.

- Est-ce que cet adolescent a parlé à Alexis?

- Non, il retournait chez lui et a simplement remarqué qu'elle parlait avec leur enseignant. Ce qui était plutôt fréquent, selon lui, puisqu'Alexis adorait la littérature et ils avaient souvent de nombreux échanges sur leurs auteurs favoris ou leurs romans préférés.

- Bon, je suis toujours à son école. Je vais rencontrer ce professeur et lui demander de passer au commissariat pour des prélèvements."

Ils raccrochèrent et la jeune femme dénicha le professeur dans sa salle de cours. Après lui avoir exposé les faits, qu'il connaissait déjà, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir collaborer et passer au poste de police, histoire de prélever ses empreintes et un échantillon de salive.

"Ce ne sont que des formalités, rien de plus. Vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vu, vous comprenez?"

L'enseignant, Peter, acquiesça et affirma qu'il pourra y être dans l'après-midi, après son cours.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser le comportement du professeur en revue. Cet empressement à répondre, ces yeux clignotant un peu trop souvent, cette main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux. Il était facile de confondre nervosité suspecte ou bouleversement troublé, mais Kate se trompait rarement sur ce genre de chose et elle avait bel et bien vu cet homme agité.

Au commissariat, la jeune inspectrice fit part des nouveaux éléments, si infimes soient-ils, à ses deux collègues.

"Je vais l'interroger formellement lorsqu'il viendra. Je veux que vous y assistez de l'autre côté, vous confirmerez ou infirmerez."

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le professeur arriva et se plia de bonne grâce aux demandes de Kate. Il passa ensuite en salle d'interrogatoire afin d'établir les circonstances de leur rencontre, leur discussion, les derniers moments où il avait vu Alexis.

"Je l'ai croisé par hasard. Je passais par là et je l'ai vue qui attendait, assise sur un banc de parc. J'ai engagé la conversation, nous avons toujours aimé parlé de lecture et d'auteurs. Quelque temps plus tard, je l'ai quitté, je devais rentrer.

- C'est la dernière fois où vous l'avez vue?

- Oui, tout à fait, approuva Peter."

La belle brune ne pouvait se départir de son pressentiment, bien que l'enseignant semblait davantage calme ou alors s'était-il ressaisit. Mais comme elle n'avait aucun motif pour le retenir, elle dut le laisser quitter à regret.

"J'ai le sentiment de ne pas accomplir mon travail d'officier en le laissant partir, énonça simplement Esposito.

- C'est exactement la même impression que j'ai, admit-elle."

La journée ne se déroulait pas comme Kate l'aurait souhaité. Aucune piste, aucun témoin, aucun indice. Rien ne pouvait la frustrer autant.  
Néanmoins, en soirée, tout bascula.

Peter entra au poste de police dans un état épouvantable. Tremblant, agité, en sueur, il se dirigea net vers le bureau de Kate Beckett sous l'œil ébahi d'Esposito et Ryan.

"C'est moi. Je l'ai tué."

Jamais de sa carrière un meurtrier ne s'était rendu pour confesser un homicide. Kate allait en faire l'expérience pour la première fois.

Ses deux collègues de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, Kate en salle d'interrogatoire avec l'enseignant, ils écoutèrent son crime.

Il avait écrit ces deux notes à l'intention d'Alexis.  
Il ne savait trop pourquoi. Alexis était gentille, ils avaient de nombreux points en commun, niveaux littérature.  
Ils aimaient parler ensemble.  
Non, il n'avait rien en tête lorsqu'il avait déposé ces messages dans son casier. Il voulait seulement savoir si elle se rendrait au parc.  
Pourquoi l'avoir abordé au parc alors?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'elle s'était fait poser un lapin. Lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole, elle lui avait tout raconté de ce mystérieux admirateur et se trouvait ridicule d'être là à l'attendre.  
Il soupira.  
Il voulait seulement qu'elle ne se sente pas ridicule, il craignait l'avoir blessé, alors il lui avait dit d'oublier ça, d'oublier de stupide admirateur secret et lui avait proposé de la raccompagner.  
En chemin, ils avaient péroré sur la littérature anglaise. Elle était érudite, elle le fascinait.  
Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore, sur tous les sujets, sur ses passions, ses ce qu'elle aimait, sur ce qu'elle détestait, sur ses projets et son avenir. Il voulait tout connaître d'elle.  
Il était empressé, désireux de l'écouter, de la comprendre, de partager leurs points de vue, d'être en osmose. Il l'avait invité à son appartement pour lui montrer ses livres anciens, ses collections, ses premières éditions. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'était produit. Elle avait refusé et c'était comme si elle le transperçait d'un couteau. Elle rejetait tout de lui, son amour et sa fascination, elle lui refusait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
Et il perdit la tête. Elle lui fit perdre la raison.  
Il l'avait traîné dans une ruelle et en la regardant bien en face l'avait fait taire, avait muselé son rejet en l'étranglant de toutes ses forces.

Peter était pantelant, exténué, en larmes.  
Kate n'avait aucune compassion pour cet homme aussi repentant soit-il.

D'une simple phrase, Ryan résuma leur sentiment à tous trois;

"Avoir des remords ne rends pas moins coupable."

À peine avait-elle emprisonné le professeur en détention provisoire que Kate dut se rendre à la morgue, la médecin légiste l'ayant contacté pour lui remettre les résultats de l'autopsie.

Un dossier l'attendait tout près du corps d'Alexis Castle. Il y contenait l'AND, les empreintes et les fibres découverts sur l'adolescente. Les empreintes ainsi que l'échantillon de salive de l'enseignant s'y retrouvait également, corroboration donc de l'aveu de Peter.

" Ce sont des preuves accablantes, Kate. Jamais je n'ai vu autant d'indices sur un seul corps. Son AND est partout. Même s'il n'avait rien confessé, vous l'auriez arrêté rapidement."

Selon la Dre. Parish, la jeune fille s'était battu intensément pour sa vie, rien n'était plus sûr. La médecin légiste faxa des copies du dossier au commissariat pour que les officiers Esposito et Ryan puissent également les consulter alors que la détective les appela pour leur donner confirmation.

« Il est détenu maintenant, Beckett, plaida Ryan. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous. Allez-vous reposer.

-Impossible, objecta-t-elle. Je dois informer M. Castle le plus rapidement possible.

- Ça peut attendre demain matin.

- Ryan…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage, il savait qu'elle ferait à sa tête et il devait avouer que c'était tout à son honneur.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais promettez-moi qu'après, vous irez vous reposer.

- Promis, juré! »

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle dise la vérité, mais concéda et la laissa aller apprendre la nouvelle à la famille.

Elle contacta donc l'écrivain.

« Je suis désolée de vous réveiller M. Caste, s'excusa-t-elle, mais j'ai de nouvelles informations.

- Je ne dormais pas, Détective, assura Richard d'une voix enrouée.

Kate se maudit intérieurement de son égarement. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune place au repos en de pareilles circonstances.

-Quelles sont ces informations, poursuivit-il.

-Est-ce que je peux passer à votre appartement? J'aimerais vous l'annoncer de vive voix.

-Oui, bien sûr! »

La détective ne perdit pas une minute sachant pertinemment qu'il angoisserait tout ce temps à savoir si c'était positif ou négatif.

Martha était en présence de son fils, tous deux fatigués, effondrés. Kate ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir. Ils demeurèrent sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée et elle leur dévoila l'identité du tueur.

« Il s'est confessé, a tout admis. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous avions de solides preuves pour l'incriminer. »

Le choc fit flancher Mme. Rodgers et Richard la conduisit vers un fauteuil. Ce dernier semblait toujours distant et lointain comme si rien de cela ne l'atteignait, mais Kate savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait besoin de temps.

L'inspectrice leur expliqua ce qui allait suivre pour l'enquête. La comparution de l'enseignant, ensuite son procès.

« Pour certains, ces étapes sont un baume sur leurs plaies. C'est vrai que cela peut soulager temporairement, mais au bout du compte, il reste toujours vous et votre deuil. Rien ne peut apaiser totalement votre peine. J'aimerais vous dire que le temps arrange les choses, ce qui n'est pas faux dans une certaine mesure, mais il y aura toujours un vide en vous. »

Le fils et la mère la fixaient intensément, leurs regards voilés d'une peine immuable. Kate aurait dû les réconforter, leur dire des paroles rassurantes, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être honnête et elle sentait que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« Merci petite, répondit doucement Mme Rodgers en lui tapotant la main, un mince sourire de reconnaissance sur les lèvres. La vérité fait toujours mal à entendre, mais c'était nécessaire. »

Maintenant que l'identité du meurtrier de sa fille était connue, Richard voulait tout savoir de sa confession, quels avaient été les derniers instants de vie d'Alexis, les circonstances de l'homicide. Il voulait apprendre tout, par cœur.

« Non Richard, je ne veux pas savoir, moi, s'opposa Martha.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, riposta-t-il en martelant le mot « besoin ».

-Alors je vous laisse, répondit-elle à regret en se levant, je serai dans ma chambre. Merci d'être venue, Détective. »

Kate ne savait trop si tout raconter était une bonne idée. Peut-être était-ce dans ce récit que Richard trouverait un apaisement provisoire. Il disait qu'il en avait besoin et Kate comprenait. Elle aussi avait voulu tout connaître du meurtre de sa mère. Comprendre pouvait aider à lénifier la tempête.  
Elle inspira profondément et raconta tout, du début de l'enquête à son arrivée jusqu'ici. Il ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, le poids de ses propres paroles semblait s'accrocher à ses épaules, le tassant toujours un peu plus sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle termina, il eut cette seule remarque;

« Tout est arrivé par ma faute, s'accusa-t-il, atterré.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, questionna-t-elle, peu surprise par le reproche. Dans un homicide d'enfant, tous les parents portaient le blâme du meurtre, à tort ou à raison.

- J'aurais dû l'avertir de ne pas y aller, j'aurais dû la mettre en garde. Porter plus attention à ce qui lui arrivait.

- Alexis n'a été victime que de la bonté qu'elle avait en elle. Rien n'aurait pu changer cela, pas même vous. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse être foncièrement méchant. Elle voyait du bien dans chaque individu.

Kate haussa les épaules, marquant une évidence.

- Jusqu'à la toute fin, elle a cru aux bonnes intentions de son professeur. »

Richard releva la tête, secoué de ces mots. Elle venait de décrire Alexis le plus simplement, mais aussi de la façon la plus juste. Comment avait-elle pu cerner sa fille en si peu de temps?  
Restait tout de même cet effroyable remord de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

« Je n'ai pas joué mon rôle de père comme j'aurais dû.

Kate s'approcha un peu plus de l'écrivain, posa une main sur son épaule.

-Vous l'auriez interdit d'y aller qu'elle l'aurait fait de toute façon.

Il se détourna, se détacha d'elle.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle y serait allée. »

Avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de son appartement, Rick ne put s'empêcher de demander;

« Et vous, est-ce que le procès a mis du baume sur vos plaies?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de son sens de la déduction.

- Non, souffla-t-elle doucement, il n'y a pas eu de procès. Le meurtrier de ma mère n'a jamais été arrêté. »

L'air se suspendit un instant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'attardèrent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné face à cette femme élégante, forte, belle, assurée. Savoir qu'elle portait en elle une telle déchirure de faisait qu'accroître son admiration.  
Il savait qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté le tueur de sa fille. Il serait à jamais lié à elle. Elle l'avait marqué de la façon la plus tragique qui soit.  
Et ils se quittèrent sur le silence.

Le métier de détective à la brigade des Homicides n'était pas comme on le montrait dans les films ou à la télé. Oui on arrêtait des meurtriers, on passait des heures à interroger des suspects, on bâtissait des théories, mais ce qui était moins « glamour », ce qu'on ne montrait pas, était le nombre incalculable d'heures à remplir des formulaires, à s'acquitter d'une tonne de paperasse.

Le lendemain fut consacré à ces documents à l'intention du procureur. Kate en avait l'habitude et y apportait autant d'attention et de précision qu'à tous les autres aspects de sa carrière. Dans un même temps, elle aida un collègue sur une affaire complexe et la journée s'étira ainsi jusque tard en soirée où elle terminait enfin les innombrables formulaires.  
Un coup de téléphone la fit émerger de sa montagne de papiers.

« Détective Beckett, s'exclama la voix de Mme Rodgers. Je crois qu'il serait bon que vous veniez. Richard est devenu comme fou.

Kate se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il détruit tout. Il est dans une telle fureur. Je n'ai pas peur pour ma sécurité, mais plutôt la sienne. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

-J'arrive tout de suite! »

Que s'était-il passé? Son absence d'émotion s'était-il finalement manifesté, explosant devant l'absence manifeste de sa fille? Le deuil avait cela d'horrible qu'il submergeait d'une détresse innommable faisant ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau ou de plus laid en chacun.

L'appartement de Richard Castle était un vrai saccage. La jeune femme y entra sans attendre et y trouva l'endroit aussi dévasté que l'auteur. Tout était massacré, les fauteuils renversés, des morceaux épars sur le sol de cadres de photos, de bibelots. Des livres mutilés avaient été dispersés partout, des pages arrachées. Les miroirs éclatés, la télévision démolie, les sofas éventrés.  
Au fond de la pièce, Richard s'acharnait sur un quelconque objet à coup de batte de baseball. Jamais Kate n'avais vu une telle rage disloquée.  
Mme Rodgers était à la cuisine, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne tentait même pas de l'arrêter. La jeune femme eut un geste rassurant à son égard, puis s'approcha de l'homme qui hurlait son désespoir.

Richard ravageait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sa batte de baseball sur son ordinateur portable, la détective s'en saisit prestement, freinant son geste. L'auteur releva vivement la tête, étonné, et le fut bien plus en découvrant Kate devant lui.

L'instant se figea. Il sembla vouloir poursuivre, ignorer sa présence et la raison de sa venue. Mais la détermination qu'il lut dans son regard et son calme perceptible l'ébranlèrent et, lentement, en même temps qu'il reprenait pieds dans la réalité, il abaissa son arme.  
En silence, ils se toisèrent. Sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent, ils entendirent Martha se retirer doucement dans sa chambre.

Il baissa la tête le premier, envoya valser la batte à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il était échevelé, une barbe avait gagné ses joues, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sa violente douleur marquait ses traits. Il semblait usé.

« Vous n'avez pas à être ici.

Sa voix était sourde, éraillée.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de votre mère. »

Kate avisa une bouteille de whiskey largement entamée sur la table à café. Elle s'assit en face de lui et attendit. Qu'il parle ou qu'il hurle. Qu'il la renvoie sur le champ ou qu'il l'ignore. Qu'il se taise ou qu'il pleure. Elle était là et elle y demeurerait. Elle était maintenant trop engagée et ne pouvait tourner le dos.

« Ce serait plus rationnel, logique s'il était un psychopathe, un tueur en série, observa Richard dans un chuchotement.

Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Est-ce que ce serait plus facile à accepter, vraiment ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, prenant conscience qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il vivait et qu'elle avait déjà nagé dans ces eaux-là.

- Non, murmura-t-il, envahit par l'émotion. Ce serait sûrement tout aussi éprouvant. »

Un sanglot étrangla ses dernières paroles et sa voix se brisa. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et il étouffa un gémissement.

« Quand la mort et la perte d'un être cher sont présentes, il n'y aucune distinction possible, signifia la détective. Que l'on perde un parent, une sœur, un enfant, un ami. Il n'y a pas de degré à la douleur. Peut-être jugerez-vous que votre souffrance est plus aigüe qu'a pu être la mienne et je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Je comprends.

Elle triturait un fragment de miroir éclaté et se revoyait 12 ans plus tôt dans le même état que cet objet pulvérisé.

- Les mois qui ont suivis la mort de ma mère, ma peine était à un tel paroxysme que j'avais le sentiment qu'aucune autre personne ne pourrait jamais me comprendre et que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais vivre quelque chose d'aussi atroce.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de refouler une larme traîtresse.

- Ce que je veux dire est que nous avons tous nos drames personnels. Ne vous enfermez pas dans le vôtre en croyant que personne ne pourra jamais vous comprendre ou vous aider. »

L'auteur avait son regard rivé à elle, celui d'un condamné. Fracassé. Écroué. En mille morceaux.

Et la digue céda. Il fondit en larmes sans retenue. Ses mains agrippèrent le fauteuil, s'y accrochèrent, cherchant un rempart à sa douleur. Et comme si Kate avait lu ses pensées, elle s'approcha d'avantage et posa une main sur son genou. Richard s'en empara et se cramponna à cette chaleur humaine. Il haletait, le souffle court, comprimant les doigts de la jeune femme.

« Mon Alexis, sanglotait-il. Elle n'est plus là.

Ses mots étaient à peine audibles.

- Elle était une enfant extraordinaire.

Il empoignait fermement ses mains, ses poignets. Leurs têtes à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre. Être si proche physiquement de l'écrivain étouffait Kate, l'imprégnant de sa souffrance à lui.

-Je sais, Richard. C'était unanime, tout le monde l'aimait.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait franchir cette barrière, mais elle le fit tout de même.

- Son professeur aussi l'aimait, commença-t-elle posément. Il l'aimait mal, d'une façon immature, mais si cela peut vous aider, elle n'a pas été tuée par vengeance, par haine ou parce qu'elle était une mauvaise personne.

L'allusion était boiteuse, elle le savait, mais elle devait tenter quelque chose. Et de ce fait, Richard fronça les sourcils, évaluant ces paroles. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai, constata-t-il simplement. »

L'auteur attrapa une photo à ses pieds représentant sa fille et lui-même. La jeune inspectrice profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser. Il continuait de sangloter en contemplant la photographie lorsqu'elle revint avec des somnifères et un grand verre d'eau.

« Avalez ça, vous devez vous reposer un peu. »

Il obtempéra sans un mot.

« Vous allez faire de l'insomnie pendant longtemps. Vous devez donc prendre du repos quand vous le pouvez, n'importe quand dans la journée. Lorsque vous réussirez à endormir, ce seront au tour des cauchemars de vous pourchasser.

Ils s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la chambre à coucher.

- Vous vous réveillerez en hurlant, en pleurant. Mais peu à peu ces cauchemars se transformeront en quelque chose de beau. Les instants où vous pourrez retrouver votre fille. »

Richard secoua la tête d'accablement, comme si tout ce dont elle parlait était irréel. Il défie les draps de son lit.

« Je dois penser chaque seconde à respirer, alors pour ce qui est de dormir…

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et Kate eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous avez raison. Mon seul but les jours, les mois qui ont suivis la mort de ma mère, étaient de vivre une minute à la foi, ce qui me semblait impensable. Au fil du temps, j'ai supporté les minutes, les heures. Puis, j'ai réussi à vivre une journée à la fois.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

- Comment vous y êtes parvenu? demanda-t-il, les yeux accrochés au plafond.

Kate marqua une hésitation. Ce qui l'avait aidé, savait avait été de se plonger dans l'univers des romans de Richard Castle. Ils avaient été une distraction bienvenue, un moment où elle oubliait tout lui amenant une sérénité qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler ce fait.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de m'évader.

Elle ramena ses jambes sous son menton.

-Ça demeure la meilleure solution, je crois, continua-t-elle. Vous devez vous trouver un exutoire, quelque chose qui détournera vos pensées. »

La présence, la force et le calme de Kate apaisait Richard. Conjugués aux effets des somnifères, il réussit à s'endormir.

Richard se réveilla en sursaut, habité d'un horrible cauchemar. À la vue de la jeune détective, le doute l'envahit, mais il savait. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. On avait bien tué sa fille. Tout lui revenait en mémoire en même temps qu'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité.

« J'ai tué ma propre fille! J'ai tué Alexis! »

Kate ne dit rien. Puisqu'il n'avait rien à dire. Puisque la culpabilité était pire que tout, même si elle n'avait pas raison d'être.

Le reste de la nuit, elle la passa à nettoyer, ranger, remettre en ordre.  
Et aux petites heures de l'aurore, ce furent les pleurs et les gémissements de l'auteur qui traça le sillage de la détective lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement.

**_Plus tard ..._ **

Kate se présenta aux obsèques d'Alexis sous l'instance de Richard.

Puis, il y eut le procès auquel tous deux assistèrent. Ils furent soulagés lorsque la condamnation de prison à vie tomba.

Peu après, Richard Castle déclara à la presse qu'il quittait le monde littéraire. Ce fut un choc, mais tout le monde s'y attendait. Kate s'en désola.

Les années passèrent sans que leur chemin ne se recroise.

C'est lorsqu'elle apprit qu'un nouveau roman de Richard Castle allait bientôt être en librairie qu'elle sut qu'il allait mieux.  
Et c'est lorsqu'elle lut la dédicace, qu'elle sut qu'il allait guérir.

_À celle qui m'a inspirée_  
_J'ai trouvé mon exutoire, et je te le dois._

* * *

Alors, c'était une bonne idée?  
J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette variation en deux temps.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les imaginer et les écrire. Je souhaite que vous en ayez eu tout autant à les lire! :)

Laissez une trace de votre passage par une review, ce serait grandement apprécié ! ;)


End file.
